


A lovely Winter's Veil

by Crazen_Blackfang



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazen_Blackfang/pseuds/Crazen_Blackfang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin cuddling on Winter's Veil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lovely Winter's Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh Just a short fic for Winter's Veil!

Winter's Veil had to be the least favorite holiday for Wrathion. The food had been quite nice, but Winter's Veil felt like nothing without his precious Prince, Anduin Wrynn. Goya had even arrived at the Tavern to celebrate with them and Wrathion had to admit, he was... uneasy around her.

It was towards the end of Winter's Veil when Left - one of his faovrite blacktalons had informed him that the human prince happend to be on his way to the Tavern! Wrathion was quite excited and he didn't know how long he stood outside, but he finally caught a glimpse of the blonde prince.

''Wrathion!'' Anduin said with that sweet and wonderful voice of his.

Wrathion ran towards the prince and they both embraced eachother under the strange gaze of the two Royal Guards, who had no idea if they should tell the King about his son's behavior.

''I missed you so much, my dear prince.'' Wrathion purred.

Anduin gave a small laugh. '' I missed you too.''

Wrathion and Anduin headed inside the Tavern, where Anduin was greeted by Tong, who still had quite some food left over. The two Princes treated themselves to some nice food before heading upstairs towards the bedroom they often shared when Anduin came to visit.

Once in the room, Wrathion and Anduin layed on the bed and remained silent as they held eachother in a warm and loving embrace.


End file.
